Talk:Robot Wars: Series 9/Grand Final
Grand Final date Looks like we're going to have to wait another week for the Grand Final due to the Golf. http://www.bbc.co.uk/bbctwo/programmes/schedules/england/2017/04/09 Nweston8 (talk) 13:01, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :Great. As usual, sports shaft Robot Wars, messing it up. CrashBash (talk) 13:37, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Look on it positively, they're saving the Grand Final for part of their Easter programming weekend. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:39, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :::I would, but I've had so many annoyances regarding Robot Wars, the BBC and Sports that I feel negative towards it no matter how I look at it. Especially with what happened with the Magazine. CrashBash (talk) 15:04, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Wildcard Spoilers It's been brought to my attention that the BBC has released three new teaser trailers of the Grand Final, which indirectly reveals the wildcard. Let's keep that off the wiki, yes? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:45, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed. I'll refrain from watching those trailers for my own sake. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:49, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::I also want to point out that the thumbnail for one of the clips shows one of the round one battles. It doesn't reveal the wildcard, but it does kinda make it clear who the wildcard can't be. I'd advise perhaps staying away from the website completely, at least for now. CrashBash (talk) 11:24, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :::TBH I wouldn't put it past this show to have the wildcard in the same fight as its heat winner. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:11, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::If wikias had some sort of way of putting information in a box that you could label, similar to how the Star Wars wiki separates the Canon and Expanded/Legends universe. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:25, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::That almost doesn't sound fair. "Congratulations, Sabretooth. We've decided to give you the wildcard. Your first opponent is Aftershock, again. Good luck." CrashBash (talk) 13:54, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Allocations With the Grand Final approaching, we need to get these sorted again. I cannot write anything up as I'm busy on Monday, and I won't see the final until very late on Sunday. I will get the Whiteboard Matches page up and running sometime on Tuesday maybe, as I have one to add. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:23, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :I'll do Eruption and Concussion. I might need to take a third at a later point if Vulcans will be too busy with the episode write-up. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:36, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Count me in for the battle summaries. I might also squeeze in a write-up for either Aftershock or one of the Group Battle losers if I can, depending on what happens on the night. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 17:41, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll be happy to do images again. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 17:42, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::You know what I will do. CrashBash (talk) 17:53, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'll make sure to do Carbide and Ironside3 in the hours following the broadcast then. If there isn't anybody able to cover the other robots and Vulcans isn't available to either, then I'll cover whatever is necessary - although those potential extra articles would have to be dealt with on Monday afternoon because I won't be free on Monday morning. Nweston8 (talk) 18:02, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Same as always, Categories.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:29, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :Other miscellaneous pages will potentially need to be updated, such as OotA, Shortest Battles, Quickest Immobilisations, Judges Decisions, Hazard Immobilisation etc. Anyone up for them? I can do them, but it would be Tuesday at the very earliest, so anyone willing to do it beforehand can take it. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:33, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll need something to do on my train on Monday morning. More than happy to grab those things. Helloher Talk 15:35, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I've done Hazard Immobilisation & Judge's. Will do weapon immobilisation tomorrow. I don't think any fight was short enough to fall within shortest battles or quickest immobilisations but I'll rewatch tomorrow to confirm. Any articles I've missed? Helloher Talk 23:58, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Similarities between Carbide & Tombstone I find it interesting that both Carbide & Tombstone share something in common; they're both horizontal bar spinners that finished 2nd in the first season of the rebooted series, then won 1st place in the next season. What I mean is, Carbide finished 2nd in the first rebooted series of Robot Wars, Tombstone won 2nd in the first season of the Battlebots reboot, and so on. Battlebotsboy (talk) 18:30, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :This is something that isn't lost on me either. Also strikes me to a lesser degree that the then defending champion (Apollo and Bite Force, respectively) got a bit of a bum-deal one way or another. CrashBash (talk) 19:19, April 17, 2017 (UTC)